wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Booker Huffman
Booker Tio Huffman (Houston, 1 de março de 1965) é um lutador de wrestling profissional melhor conhecido pelos ring name King Booker ou Booker T Carreira World Championship Wrestling Booker entrou na World Championship Wrestling no meio dos anos 90, depois ter-se estreado no wrestling profissional na antiga promotora texana Global Wrestling Federation em 1989. Durante algum tempo, ele mudou o seu ring name para Kole mas, a seu pedido, voltou a ser Booker T. Durante a sua carreira na WCW, Booker T tornou-se uma das maiores estrelas da companhia, tendo ganho por cinco vezes o título mundial da WCW, foi o recordista de título de tag Team com 10 vitórias (teve ainda um 11º reino mas já na WWE) e tornou-se Triple Crown e Grand Slam Champion da WCW. World Wrestling Entertainment Após a compra em 2001 da WCW por parte da WWE, Booker T passou a fazer parte do plantel da WWE, tendo nesse ano entrado na storyline The Invasion. No ano seguinte conseguiu os seus primeiros títulos enquanto wrestler da WWE. Conquistou o seu 11º título de Tag Team da WCW com Test (também contou como reino do World Tag Team Championship) e ainda 2 vezes o WWE Hardcore Championship em maio. No final do ano, ganhou com Goldust o WWE World Tag Team Championship. Em 2003, entrou em conflito com Triple H pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Booker T viria a perder contra The Game na WrestleMania. No final do ano, ganhou o WWE Intercontinental Championship e o título mundial de Tag Team pela terceira vez, agora com Rob Van Dam No ano seguinte, em 2004, Booker T mudou-se da RAW para a Smackdown!. Aqui entrou em conflito com vários wrestlers, como Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker, JBL, Rob Van Dam e com John Cena, com quem lutou pelo único título conquistado nesse ano: o WWE United States Championship. Viria a perdê-lo para Cena pouco tempo após conquistá-lo. Só em Outubro de 2005 recuperaria o título dos Estados Unidos, derrotando Chris Benoit para iniciar o seu terceiro reinado. Este reinado acabou após Theodore Long, o General Manager da Smackdown!, ter vago o título depois de um combate controverso entre Booker T e Benoit. Assim, para saber quem era o campeão, decidiu-se fazer um conjunto de combates à melhor de sete. Booker T ganhou, conquistando assim o título norte-americano pela 4ª vez. Contudo ele não competiu no último combate, quando estava 3-3, por ter sofrido uma lesão. No seu lugar competiu Randy Orton. Booker T perdeu o WWE United States Championship para Benoit no No Way Out 2006. Após isto, começou um conflito com Boogeyman que culminou na WrestleMania 22 com a vitória de Boogeyman. Em Maio, ganhou o King of the Ring 2006, após derrotar na final, com a ajuda de Finlay, Lashley. Após esta vitória, mudou o seu ring name para King Booker. Booker ganhou um Battle Royal na Smackdown! para se tornar o Nº1 contender para o título mundial de Pesos-Pesados de Rey Mysterio, que viria a conquistar no The Great American Bash 2006, após interferência de Chavo Guerrero. A sua primeira defesa de título num PPV foi contra Batista no SummerSlam 2006. Perdeu o combate por desqualificação, mas reteve o título. No Cyber Sunday, Booker participara no primeiro combate Champion of Champions para determinar qual é o melhor campeão naquela época na WWE, contra John Cena da RAW e Big Show da ECW. Onde obteve a vitória. No Survivor Series 2006 na luta principal Booker T. enfrentou "The Animal" Dave Batista. Momentos antes da luta o diretor geral do SmackDown Theodore Long disse que caso Booker T. fosse desclassificado perderia seu título para Batista. Booker foi derrotado por Batista. No SummerSlam 2007 Booker T fez o seu último combate enquanto lutador da WWE e enfrentando Triple H. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Após sua saída da WWE Booker foi para a TNA onde se envolveu em uma feud com Samoa Joe pelo TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Não obteve sucesso na disputa. Em 2008 ele entrou para o The Main Event Mafia e se declarou o primeiro campeão do TNA Legends Championship. Em 2009 no Bound for Glory realizou sua última aparição na empresa, no dia 27 de outubro seu perfil foi removido do site da empresa. No wrestling *'Finishers e ataques secundários' :*'Scissors Kick' :*''Book End'' / Royal Book End (Side slam) :*''Houston Hangover'' / Harlem Hangover (Somersault legdrop) :*''Houston Sidekick'' / Harlem Sidekick (Hopping superkick) :*''110th Street Slam'' (Flapjack spinebuster) :*Missile dropkick :*Sidewalk slam :*Knife-edged chop :*''Spin-A-Roonie'' / Whirly Bird (Breakdancing windmill) *'Managers' :*Sister Sherri :*Jacqueline :*Midnight :*Shane McMahon :*'Queen Sharmell' :*Col. Rob Parker :*Shawn Michaels :*Theodore Long :*Tyler Gallant :*Aaron Thompson :*'William Regal' :*Finlay *'Alcunhas' :*The 5-Time WCW Champion :*The Man from 110th Street :*King Booker :*The Master of the Spin-A-Roonie Campeonatos e prêmios *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*WWE United States Championship (3 vezes) :*World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) com Test (1), Goldust (1) e Rob Van Dam (1) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (2 vezes) :*Vencedor do King of the Ring 2006. :*18º Triple Crown Champion :*8º Grand Slam Champion *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) (com Stevie Ray) *'Las Vegas Pro Wrestling' :*LVPW UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Top 500 (2005): 20º :*PWI considerou-o 133º dos 500 melhores wrestlers do "PWI Years" em 2003 :*PWI considerou-o 62º das melhores tag teams da "PWI Years", com Stevie Ray. :*PWI Tag Team of the Year Award com Stevie Ray (1995, 1996) :*PWI Most Improved Award (1998) :*PWI Most Inspirational Award (2000) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) :*WCW United States Championship (1 vez) :*WCW World Television Championship (6 vezes) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (11 vezes) (Stevie Ray (10) e Test (1)) :*WCW Triple Crown Championship :*WCW Grand Slam Champion *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :TNA Legends Championship (1 vez) (primeiro) :TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (com Scott Steiner) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Most Underrated (2002) Vídeos Ligações externas *Site oficial